Little Piece of Heaven
by deejaymcknight
Summary: What if Quinn hadn't survived the crash? Rachel makes a visit to a place she can barely survive. ONE SHOT FABERRY


Rachel looked down at the stone and shook her head slowly from side to side. She'd almost missed it as she walked through, the name was foreign to her. _Lucy._

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today_

_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_

_I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say_

"Quinn..." she said softly, though nothing answered her but the wind. What had she expected? Her fathers had suggested she come here today, and for the first time since the funeral she stepped out of the house. She'd been clutching the roses in her hands the entire walk to the cemetery, she couldn't find it in herself to get into another car again. "I brought you some roses. Eleven actually. That means..." she cleared her throat, finding herself unable to continue for the moment. "that means you are truly and deeply loved."

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of Heaven looking back at me_

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

The brunette let her head drop, her chin resting against her chest as a few tears escaped and finally hit the ground below her, mixing in with the newly grown grass. She swallowed a few times, trying in vain to collect herself as she sat there, conversing with a headstone. Had she just realized...had she noticed the signs...had she just stopped and listened to what her heart was telling her all throughout senior year...she wouldn't be here right now. And Quinn wouldn't be gone.

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_

_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_

_But all I got are these roses to give_

_And they can't help me make amends_

"Happy Birthday, by the way. Nineteen on Monday. Your mom had a memorial, it was lovely but you probably would've hated it." She laughed softly, closing her eyes she could almost picture the girl rolling her eyes at the fancy place settings and quietly played string instrumentals wafting through the Fabray home. Judy was moving towards Columbus she last heard, to be closer to Quinn's older sister or something along those lines. "I'm sure your party would've had far more pizazz."

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of Heaven looking back at me_

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

Slowly, she brought a hand up to wipe away the tears clouding her vision. She sniffled hard and let out a breath, blinking a few times. "My fathers decided to move out to New York with me. They think it'll do me good. To have a change of scenery. To get away from this town...maybe start school. NYADA has a spot open to start in the fall. If I want it, it's mine but..." she paused again, a sob catching in her throat. "You were supposed to be in New Haven right now. Complaining about the air conditioning in your dorm not working or something like that. You aren't supposed to still be in Lima. You were supposed to get out!" Now she was yelling at a headstone, fantastic. It didn't matter though, nothing did anymore.

_Here we are, now you're in my arms_

_I never wanted anything so bad_

_Here we are for a brand new start_

_Living the life that we could've had_

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_Just another moment in your eyes_

_I'll see you in another life in Heaven_

_Where we never say goodbye_

Her jaw tightened as she looked down, eyes focusing on the date written beside Quinn's birthday. Everything else about that day had been forgotten, except for those text messages. Why had she sent them? Why had she distracted the girl when she had promised she'd be there? Why?

"I had a dream about you the other night. Same one as always. You asked me if I was singing to Finn...and I tell you the truth. I wasn't. I was singing to you Quinn. I was always singing to you..I just didn't know. God. Why didn't I know!" She released her grip on the roses in her hand, placing them against the stone before her hand came to rest on the cold marble. "I'm so sorry I didn't know sooner. So. Sorry."

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices I made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

_Here we are, now you're in my arms_

_Here we are for a brand new start_

_I got to live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

"I came to say goodbye. To your physical self. I can't be in this town anymore. I need to get away from here. Everything I see is you. Every sight, every sound, every place. It's all you. I can't be here anymore. But you'll always be on my mind. You're always there as it is. Smiling, happy. The way you should've always been. The way you are now, I'd hope." Slowly standing from the ground she dusted herself off, bringing her hand up to her lips and kissing it before pressing her fingers against the top of the headstone.

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_I've got to live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

"I love you, Quinn. Always will. I'll see you someday." With those words she walked away, legs shaking with each step as she kept her head high, it was the Berry way. Quinn wouldn't want her to give up, she knew that. She knew she had to make a name for herself and make something of herself to make the blonde proud. To prove that she had taken her advice and that she would achieve her dreams.

Ten years later, Rachel lay in a hospital bed, a cooing bundle resting in her arms. Three Tony's lay on her mantle at home and a brunette by her side whom she'd met her first week of orientation at NYADA. They'd moved in together, and somewhere along the lines, fallen in love. Quinn had never been far from her mind though, she was always there in some capacity. In her acceptance speeches, the voice in her head when she wanted to quit time and time again. She was always there.

"Does she have a name?" The voice beside her asked, smiling as she stood and moved her chair just a bit closer to the bed.

Rachel thought for a moment before nodding, a smile being returned as she glanced down at the sleeping baby before her. "Her name is Lucy."

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_


End file.
